Rotation
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess and Becker's unique bond has led to Lester putting all field coordinators on rotation. Working different shifts and barely seeing each other, can they (and the ARC) survive?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rotation

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for brief descriptions of creature gore and some mild adult situations and language

Description: Jess and Becker's unique bond has led to Lester putting all field coordinators on rotation. Working different shifts and barely seeing each other, can they (and the ARC) survive?

Pairing: Becker/Jess, pre-relationship (romantic, that is)

Disclaimer: I write only for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: 14475 total words, in ten chapters. Thanks to Primeval Denial's Fic Finishing Challenge for making me face my procrastination. It's done!

1787 Words this chapter

Rotation, Chapter One

Jess walked into Lester's office and smiled. Her boss sat, his head hanging over his desk. He looked tired. Perhaps that's why he was pouring himself a shot of brandy.

"Tough morning?" she asked.

He groaned. "I hate bloody evaluations."

"Really? I thought you'd love pointing out every little flaw in your employees," she said with a slight giggle.

"Yes, it sounds fun, at first."

She laughed and shook her head. "You have the finest staff in London. Myself, of course, included."

He looked at her bright smile. "Spare me the 'glass half full' cheeriness today Parker. Have a seat."

She smiled, sitting across from him.

He took a sip and then a breath. "Now, Miss Parker, the evaluations from your coordinating staff are...glowing."

She beamed. "Of course."

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently some people fall for that bright outlook and constant happy disposition of yours."

She giggled. "You don't?"

"It's tolerable, most days."

She laughed.

"As I was saying, the people under your direction adore you."

She smiled.

"You get ridiculously high marks across the board. More than one of your subordinates described you as 'a dream to work for and with.' Yuck."

"Yuck?" she asked with a chuckle.

"However..."

Her smile dropped. "What?"

"It seems that they all have one concern and it is rather important."

"What concern?"

"Well, they each made some comment that perhaps you do not truly trust them."

"What? They didn't say that. Did they?"

He nodded.

She jumped to her feet. "How could they? Of course I trust them! I've never given them reason to doubt, never!"

He took another sip. "According to these reports, you have."

"How could they?" she repeated. She paced a little in front of his desk. "I don't understand. We're a happy little section. I do trust them."

"It seems they all have the same specific complaint."

"What?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

He smirked briefly. It was very annoying to Jess. He cleared his throat and wiped the smirk off. "According to them, each and every other coordinator mind you, that you never let anyone but yourself work with the main team."

Jess' eyes got big. She gulped. She even blushed. "Oh."

"Oh?"

She smiled awkwardly.

"You admit it?"

"Well, I am the head field coordinator. Doesn't it make sense that the best should direct the best?"

Lester looked at her but said nothing.

"I'm usually on the same shift. It just works out that I'm their usual coordinator."

"You're not their 'usual,' Miss Parker. I checked. You're their only."

"That can't be true. I'm sure there are other times..."

"I said I checked," he said, a little gruffly. "There are not."

She fidgeted. "Is that true?" she asked, trying to sound surprised.

Lester sighed, shaking his head. "It isn't logical. You can't be here all the time. Allowing all the teams to become comfortable with all the coordinators makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Of course. I have nothing against the other coordinators, nothing."

"Good." He smirked again. "How about the teams? Is there something...special about the main team?"

She dropped open her mouth. "Of course not!"

He chuckled.

"They're the main team. I'm the head coordinator. We...complement each other."

"Of course," he said. "Still...one must wonder if there is a reason, a member of the team perhaps that draws all of your attention."

"Don't be silly, Lester."

"Hmm, no?"

"No."

"Good. So there is no problem?"

"Of course not."

"Excellent That's what I like to hear."

She smiled. "I will talk to my section at once. It's all a big, silly misunderstanding."

"No doubt," he said as she stood up to leave. "However, I was thinking that perhaps, a rotation of all coordinators might alleviate the situation."

She stopped. "Excuse me?"

"I think it's a smashing idea. It will allow all teams and all coordinators to get used to each other, as well as working at any time of the day or night. Anomalies can be so unaccommodating."

"I..I...I," Jess stammered.

"Yes?"

Jess stood dumbfounded and in shock. "Rotate?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Oh, I think we should do it for a while," he said, as Jess turned pale. "Give you all a chance to work with as many teams as possible and during all the shifts."

"All the shifts?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"What, Miss Parker? You said there was no problem."

"There isn't! Rotating us all around like a bunch of pinwheels is extreme!"

"Excellent analogy," he said, grinning.

"It isn't necessary!"

"I think it is and I am the boss."

She glared at him. Finally after a few seconds she said, "But the team and I, the main team, I mean, we have a...rhythm...going. We're in synch."

He chuckled. "I'm sure Becker and the others will find a rhythm with the other coordinators as well."

She frowned. "Why... why did you say his name?"

"He is a member of the team in question, yes?"

"Yes," she said, blushing. "I just...why did you say him, specifically?"

He smirked. "No reason. You didn't infer one, did you?"

She blushed deeper. "No," she softly. She suspected all of this had to do with stupid rumors swirling around the ARC. Everyone seemed to think she had a huge crush on the security chief. It was annoying, whether or not it was true.

"Lester, are you ordering me to do this?"

He held her gaze. "Must I?"

She sighed and looked down. "No."

"Good. Cheer up, Parker, I'm not transferring you or anything."

"You may as well be! I'll be working with other teams! I'll hardly see him!"

She caught the huge smirk on Lester's face.

"Them. I mean them."

Not long later, Jess was seated in Ops, but not at the ADD. She was at another desk while one of her coordinators, Jalissa, was at the ADD.

The young Jamaican seemed happy while Jess seemed nervous and on edge.

"No anomalies yet," Jess said.

"I know. It's such a bummer. I'm ready for some action."

"Jalissa, please. This isn't a game, you know."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that." She turned to look at Jess. "I won't let them get hurt. I promise."

Jess nodded. "I know." She sighed. "I never meant...to hog one team. I guess...I've known the main team the longest. I was the only coordinator when the ARC restarted. I have an...attachment, with them."

Jalissa nodded. "It makes sense."

"It's nothing personal," Jess said.

"We know that," said Jalissa. "We just...wondered sometimes. Jess, I'm sorry. No one meant to get you in trouble."

"I know."

"Can you handle this, the rotation?"

Jess held her head up. "Of course. No problem."

"Good."

Jess sighed. "Rotation...will be fine," she said, like she was reassuring herself. She realized Jalissa was staring. Jess smiled. "I do trust you. I promise."

Jalissa smiled. "Thank you."

Jess nodded. "We're all very capable and so are the teams. It doesn't matter who's in the hot seat."

Jalissa laughed. "As long as the seat doesn't get too hot."

Jess giggled. "Yes. It's a tough job."

"It is."

Jess hoped it didn't get too hot while she was off on other shifts. She fidgeted. Actually, she was supposed to be leaving, to rest up in order to come back and take the overnight. She just didn't want to leave yet.

Not without seeing someone.

"Hey," said a voice that made her belly flop with just that one, short word.

Finally. He was here. She smiled, with a tinge of sadness and dread. "Hey, Becker."

"So you finally got rid of us, huh?"

She frowned. "It was not my idea."

He laughed. "I know. It's kind of silly if you ask me."

"I agree with you."

Becker looked over at Jalissa. "I know we'll be in good hands."

'Great,' thought Jess. 'He won't even miss me.'

"Although," began Becker, "it won't be the same."

She smiled, her heart flipping again. "You'll be fine," she said.

"We will," he said, drawing a bit close. "Make no mistake, Jess. You're the best. Period."

She blushed. "Thank you." They stared at each other.

Then Jalissa coughed. It rattled Jess and brought her back to earth. "Of course, I wouldn't leave you, uh, the team, if I didn't think Jalissa and the others could handle it. Lester be damned."

Becker laughed. "No, you'd guard the ADD, using one of your heels as a weapon."

She giggled. "I would!"

Lester walked in. "Parker? Are you still here?"

"I'm just leaving, Captain Bligh."

"Very humorous," said Lester. "Do not make me ask the Captain to escort you out."

"Oh, that would be my pleasure," Becker said, making Lester roll his eyes.

Jess blushed and giggled.

"That's enough, thank you," said their boss.

"I don't suppose I can make you change your mind?" she asked as he walked from Ops.

Lester only waved back.

"He is Captain Bligh," Jess repeated. She stuck her tongue out.

Becker laughed, looking at the distraught young woman. "I'll miss you."

She snapped to attention as Becker blushed. "Will you?"

He nodded. "I've gotten used to Katy Perry humming in my ear."

She giggled.

He then did something that nearly made her faint. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Come back soon."

She smiled. "I will. I'll get Lester off this crazy idea as fast as I can."

"Good," he said, smiling at her. "Of course, I could try." He smirked.

"Don't get yourself sacked," she said. "I want you here when I get back."

"I will be."

She nodded. She looked around Ops and sighed. "I guess the sooner I get going the sooner we can get back to normal." She gathered her stuff and slowly walked to the exit, looking back to smile at Becker. She then left Ops.

Jalissa chuckled. "Yeah, no one watching that little scene would infer anything," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

She looked at Becker, and dropped her amused face. The look he gave her...well, it could kill. She gulped. Then she actually shuddered. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Sir."

He stared at her with a a long, accusatory glare. She gulped again.

He finally moved, walking out with slow, heavy steps.

She sighed with relief, crumpling onto the keyboard. "Oh...jeez. They might survive, but will we?"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1970 words this chapter

Chapter Two, Rotation

After Jess left it only took minutes for the entire ARC to seem empty and dull to Becker.

The day crawled by. By lunch time Becker was positively forlorn.

"He's grumpier than usual," mumbled Connor, watching Becker pick at his lunch.

"Wonder why?" asked Matt with a smirk. "Hey Mate," he said to the soldier. "Not hungry?"

Becker shook his head, but didn't look up. He just stared down at the full tray.

The other men traded smirks.

"You two better cool it," whispered Abby. "I wouldn't mess with him while you-know-who isn't here to soothe him."

"I agree," said Emily. "Besides, Jess will return soon."

"What? Jess?" asked Becker, suddenly alert. "Is she here?" he began looking all around. w

"Dude! Chill!" cried Connor, laughing so hard, tea was coming out his nose.

"It's unbecoming behavior for our head Security officer," said Matt, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up!" Becker snapped, picking up his tray and leaving.

"Becker, don't go!" called Abby.

"I apologize," Emily said loudly.

Becker shook his head, dumped his tray in the trash and left the canteen.

"He's taking this badly," said Abby.

"I am concerned," agreed Emily.

"You two didn't help," Abby said to Matt and Connor. They continued laughing.

"Now, now, we all must endure," said a calm voice behind them. Lester. "For instance, the new Jess lost my dry-cleaning, ruined my lunch order, and refuses to stock my liquor cabinet." He scoffed. "Becker thinks he has it hard," he said, leaving.

"You know, I miss her too," Abby said.

Connor nodded. "Yeah. There's no one to talk with about Dr. Who," he said sadly.

"I cannot ask her to explain "frenemy" to me," said Emily.

Matt sighed. "It has been kind of quiet and bland today."

"And it's only been a few hours," said Abby.

They all got quiet until Connor said what they all were thinking. "Rotation sucks."

"Maybe we should apologize to Becker," Matt said. "Wonder where he went?"

A female soldier was walking by. "Excuse me, were you looking for the Captain?" When they nodded she said, "I just saw him. He said he was going to the shooting range."

They all looked at each other.

"Maybe apologize later?" asked Connor.

Matt nodded. "Definitely. I do not want to meet him while he's holding a gun in his current mood."

"No," they each said, shaking their heads.

Becker just tried to get through the cursed day.

He was worried that if there was a mission, Lester's stupid rotation scheme would end in disaster. He wasn't sure Jalissa could handle it. He knew she wasn't Jess.

He didn't have long to find out. Before end of shift, they had a mission. Ten foot long rats were threatening a major Opera hall. Connor, with awe, informed them the rats were the species Josephoartigasia monesi, the largest prehistoric rodent found.

Jalissa calmly directed the team into the hall and to the rats. She also guided panicked musicians and audience members to safety and handled the city brass.

They were very worried about high profile audience members and wanted Becker to escort them out personally. Jalissa intervened before Becker could take his frustrations out on them.

It was a fairly easy, quick mission with no human casualties and minimal damage. They drove back to the ARC.

"I hate politicians," Becker mumbled.

"I hate Opera," Jalissa replied, over comm. "Seriously, when I heard a few notes of their so called singing I was tempted to let the rats run all over their stage, but I'm a professional and I will not allow anyone to be harmed, Opera singers included."

Becker grinned slightly.

"Besides, Lester would have killed me. He already hates me for refusing to enable his drinking."

Now Becker smiled.

When he got back he spoke to her. "You did good today."

She looked surprised. "Thank you."

"You kept your cool, even with all those people shouting and screaming and idiot politicians breathing down your neck." He sighed. "You kept me from...reacting badly. I, uh, appreciate it."

She smiled. "Well, Miss Parker did ask me to watch over you...the team."

He blushed but smiled. "Sounds like Jess."

Jalissa nodded. "She keeps us on our toes. She's great, but she does require a certain...perfection."

He laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. Look at the fuss she makes with her perfect appearance."

Jalissa almost pointed out his use of the word 'perfect,' but she didn't want to spoil the moment. "She is particular, in a good way."

"She is," Becker said, smiling a bit too much as he thought of Jess.

"What I admire the most," Jalissa said, "is how she always says it's not just a job. We have your lives in our hands. It's really true."

Becker's smile turned even more sentimental. "She's professional but she...cares."

Jalissa smiled.

Becker just stood there, smiling as he thought of Jess. He realized Jalissa was looking at him. ' I probably look like a lovesick boy,' he thought. Then blushed as he realized he used the word 'lovesick' in his head.

"Ahem...anyway, good job," he said. "We're in good hands."

"Thanks, Captain," she said.

"You...can call me Becker."

She smiled.

He nodded to her and left. He had a stomach ache, like...something was missing inside. "I am acting lovesick," he muttered. "Get a grip, Becker."

Becker went to his office and looked at the new roster. He sighed with relief. Kirby was scheduled for third shift with Jess. He was one of Becker's best Lieutenants. God forbid there be some sort of breach in the ARC, he'd keep Jess safe.

Still...it didn't hurt to make sure. He dialed the soldier's cell. "Kirby, it's the Captain."

"Hey, Cap. Everything OK?"

Becker sighed. He said only, "The new rotation starts tonight."

"I know. Got the email."

"Right. I'm just checking to assure that things go smoothly," Becker said. "I'm calling everyone...not just you. There's no reason I'd call just you..." He cursed himself. He sounded like Jess, babbling away. "Anyway, make sure everything is secure."

"Of course, Sir." There was a pause. "I'm on with Miss Parker, aren't I?"

Becker blushed. He was that obvious, huh? "As it happens, you are."

He heard Kirby stifle a laugh. "No problem. Everything will go fine, absolutely nothing to worry about."

Becker sighed. "I know, Kirby. Um...thanks."

"Sure thing. Hey...don't worry."

Becker laughed. "You've been with me how long?"

Kirby chuckled. "I know, but I can hope, can't I?"

"Right," Becker said and hung up. He felt even worse. He knew Kirby was competent and the chances Jess would be in danger were slim, but it was possible. He should be protecting her. "Stupid Rotation."

That night Jess stumbled into Ops. She yawned, despite being on her third coffee. "Night shift is the pits."

"You're not a night owl, huh?" asked a man in black.

Compared to Becker, he was short. Obviously, he was a lot taller than Jess, but still... He had dark hair like Becker's but his eyes were gray, not brown. He had a nice smile, but it didn't turn her knees to jelly.

In short, he wasn't Becker.

She was stuck with him. "Hello, Lieutenant," she said coolly and walked to the ADD.

"Hopefully we'll have a slow night," he said.

She smiled.

"Not that we want it so slow we're falling asleep."

She nodded and went about her business.

"You know, you can talk," Kirby said, "we won't tell Lester on you."

The other people in Ops, two techs, another soldier, and a cleaning staffer all winked or smiled.

Jess gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm...upset...with being here."

"Feels like exile, doesn't it?"

Jess giggled. "It does."

He nodded. "I felt that way too. Back when I was first assigned, I was sure Becker was punishing me for something. Turns out he picked me special. He told me so. He trusted me to handle things alone. Night shift can be kind of isolated. So many people off duty. The rest of the world is asleep."

She nodded.

"I'm kind of psyched to be working with the boss of field coordination."

She smiled. "Don't be. Ralph is a hard act to follow."

"Nah, you're so much prettier," Kirby said. "Between you and me, Ralph was a bit of a grump. He's an excellent field coordinator, but at least you can smile."

She giggled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "If you need anything, let me know."

She nodded.

"Oh, and please don't go outside or even to your car without alerting security."

"Why?"

He smirked and bent down low. He said in a hushed voice, "I'm risking my life telling you this but, uh, Becker is very concerned about you and your safety."

She blushed. "It's his job."

Kirby scoffed. "Right. Just do me a favor, and let me or my people escort you to and from the building, please?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I think we'll get along fine, Miss Parker."

"Me too, and it's Jess."

"We'll see. I'm not sure how the Captain would feel about a first name basis." He winked and left.

Jess blushed all over. Becker was worried. She sighed with relief. Maybe they would get through this.

End of shift, Jess waited at the main doors, just inside. She hoped to see Becker. Yes, it would only be for a few minutes, but it was better than nothing.

Someone walked up to the door! She caught her breath. How giddy she was at the thought of seeing him! Well it had been...not even twenty-four hours. She blushed. 'I've got it bad...' she thought.

"Ha, caught you," the person said.

Jess sighed with disappointment. "Morning, Lester," she mumbled crossly.

"Morning, Miss Parker," he said. "You're waiting to see your old team, hmm?"

"They're not old," she said with a grimace. "I'll be back with them soon."

"We'll see," he said. "It would not help my decision for you to keep them from beginning their shift on time."

"She won't," said that smooth voice that made her knees turn to jelly.

"Hi," she said, grinning from ear to ear as Becker walked in.

He smiled back. "Hi."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Two minutes!" He turned to the sentry, at the check point. "They have two minutes, then you have my permission to EMD Miss Parker and throw her outside."

"I wouldn't," growled Becker.

The sentry, paler than he was a moment before, smiled uneasily and shook his head. "Of course not, Sir."

Jess giggled.

"One minute, 45 seconds!" Lester shouted as he walked down the hall.

"You look well," she said to Becker. "Rested."

He shook his head. "Didn't sleep so well."

"I'm sorry."

"You OK? Did the shift..."

"We were fine. I'm fine. Kirby's a good man."

"He is," said Becker.

They stared and smiled.

"How was...Jalissa?"

He grinned. "She was good. Trained by you, so why worry?"

She giggled and blushed. Then they just stared in silence.

The sentry coughed.

"I...uh...should go," said Becker.

"Me too."

"Be careful driving, Jess."

She laughed. "Be careful doing everything, all day!"

He laughed too and smiled. Then he held the door as she walked out.

She looked back then slowly walked away as he watched.

He was still there when the sentry's phone rang. "Uh, Sir...Lester says you have ten seconds..."

Becker shook his head and walked passed the sentry. "He'll have less then ten if he doesn't bloody watch it..." he muttered.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

*Special note: I'm so sorry. If you read Chapter Two the day it was posted, Feb. 9th, please go back and check the last portion of the chapter. I stupidly posted the wrong version at first. It's the same, except for about 300 words added at the end. Thank you so very much!

1132 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Three, Rotation

Two weeks managed to drag by. Jess was a bit more comfortable with the overnight. She had an excellent team to work with. Kirby was like a big brother. He was funny and kind. She liked him very much. Of course, he was no Becker.

Jess kept her ears open, making sure all the coordinators were adjusting. She was so proud of them, not a single one dropped the ball. Every mission had been a success. On the other hand, it proved to Lester that rotation may have been a good idea.

So for now, she was stuck. She hardly saw her friends. Connor and Abby had moved out months ago, and they tried to check up on her, but she was always asleep or doing errands. All she got was notes that said, "Missed you," or "Text me."

It was the same with Matt and Emily. They didn't leave messages though. She wasn't worried, neither one liked using the current technology.

Catching Becker was even harder. Between their shifts, her coordinator review times, his mission reports and recruitment, not to mention his gym and shooting range time and her shopping time...they kept missing each other.

She had to settle for texts from him. Things like, "How is it going?" "Is Kirby walking you to your car?" "Are they treating you well?"

Becker had to rely on Kirby's assurances that she was fine. He barely got to hear that sweet voice. He found himself replaying the cute babbling voice messages she left him.

His favorite was: "Are you sleeping or at least resting, because I know you don't rest when you're worrying, not that you're worrying about me specifically, why did I say that? Anyway, get some rest. And eat well. And keep warm. Be safe, Becker."

It made him chuckle every time, but it also made him miss her more. He was in serious withdrawal from not seeing that gorgeous smile. He missed short skirts and even ridiculously high heels.

At least work was going well. Jalissa was proving to be a very good coordinator. She wasn't as cute or sweet or affectionate as Jess, and well, he didn't want her to be.

His soldiers were doing fine with the new coordinators, he knew that they would. He had a feeling that Kirby was getting annoyed with his constant questions about Jess. The lieutenant began answering his cell with a sigh.

Lester would not relent. "This is just the third week, Captain. I assure you that your veiled threats will not work anymore than Miss Parker's bribes."

"Bribes? Like what?"

"This, for instance," Lester said, holding up a cigar. "I do appreciate it, but it will not persuade me to end this little...experiment. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, Captain."

Becker blushed. "Heart? Fonder? We're just...We aren't...Oh, never mind!" He stomped out as Lester smirked.

"He's as clueless as my field coordinator," Lester said with a sigh. "You'd think they'd catch on to the fact that they're smitten. Certainly adds a certain annoyance to the job." He took a couple puffs. "Damn fine cigar, though."

No, rotation was staying with them. For now.

Finally it was two months.

Becker was called to the ARC late in the evening. By the time he was done, it was nearly time for Jess' shift to start. He waited around in the car park, hoping to catch her.

"Captain?" Kirby walked up. "Please tell me you aren't checking on us personally, now."

Becker gave a slight, embarrassed chuckle. "No. I just got done with a two hour emergency meeting with the boss."

"At this hour?"

Becker laughed. "Some big shot millionaire didn't like a Triceratops trampling his condo yesterday."

Kirby laughed too. "And you have to answer for the damage."

"Yeah." Becker looked around. He was in no hurry to leave, not until he saw Jess.

"Waiting for something?" Kirby asked. "Or someone?"

Becker glared at him. "No."

"Pardon me, Sir, but is that wise?"

"What are talking about, Kirby?"

"Captain, I know you miss her...as a friend, or whatever, but...if Lester is here, he probably shouldn't see the two of you. I mean, you don't want him to extend rotation, right?"

Becker sighed. "Right." Then he looked at his soldier. "Not that there's anything wrong with a friend wanting to look up another friend."

"Of course not, Sir. I didn't meant to imply..."

"No, you didn't." Becker slugged him lightly in the shoulder. "You're right. Thanks."

Kirby nodded and began to walk away. "How is she?" Becker asked.

Kirby sighed and turned back around. He chuckled and shook his head. "About like you...doing her best but...well, she's not happy. She'll stick it out though, like you."

Becker chuckled and nodded. "Thanks."

Kirby nodded back and walked away.

Becker sighed and walked to his car. As fate would have it, his car wouldn't start.

"Problems?"

He looked up to see Jalissa standing nearby. "Lester called you in too, huh?" he asked.

She laughed. "I had to go over everything that dino smashed and then find the current market price."

Becker chuckled, shaking his head.

"So...can I help?" she asked.

His eyebrow shot up. "Are you a mechanic?"

She chuckled. "No, sorry. Can I drop you home?"

"That's OK. Thanks, though."

"Captain, we are each exactly 8 hours from our next shift. You can't waste time waiting for a taxi. Let me drive you."

He sighed. It made sense. He was beat. "Well...OK, Jalissa. Thanks."

Just then her stomach growled. She blushed.

He laughed. "Don't feel bad. I'm starving too. Lester doesn't care who misses dinner when his budget is in jeopardy."

She laughed. "No, he doesn't. Stupid millionaire and his dumb condo."

"Tell you what," he said. "Why don't I treat you to some take out, as payment for the ride?"

"You don't have to..."

"I know, but we have to eat," he said. Then a sudden image of a car, prawn crackers, and a perky brunette popped into his head. He felt a severe longing.

"I am hungry," Jalissa said, bringing him back to the present. "It's a date!"

He smiled. "Good. Let's go."

She nodded and he followed her to her car and jumped in. They sped away.

Not realizing they had been seen.

Jess had just arrived. She had seen Becker's truck after she parked. She was worried because he was there so late. She walked across the lot to find out if anything was wrong. She had neared the car just in time to see Jalissa and hear her say, "It's a date!"

Jess watched incredulously as Becker happily hopped into her car. "Becker...and...J...J...Jalissa?" she asked, tears flooding her eyes.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1601 Words this chapter

Chapter Four, Rotation

Jess stood alone in the car park, devastated as tears fell down her face. She then ran into the ARC, past the sentry without checking in and straight into the ladies' room.

After a good cry, she summoned all her strength. She fixed her face and went to the ADD where she was professional but quiet.

Kirby knew something was wrong. He tried but couldn't get anything from her.

As her lunch hour approached, sadness had turned to anger. She sat alone, hidden away in an unused lab. Her anger built.

Finally she decided to confront Becker. "So what if it is the middle of the night?" she asked aloud as she dialed his number. "Serves him right. Stringing me along, making me think he cares about me. He could have said...that he'd...fallen for her."

She began to tear up again, but shook them off. She wanted to stay angry.

Becker felt around for his phone. He knocked everything else off his table. Finally, he grabbed it, and without looking at who was calling he barked into it. "What?"

"Well, that's nice."

"Jess?"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Not at three in the morning. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Jess, what the hell are you on about?"

"I just think it's a tad unprofessional, that's all."

"What's unprofessional? Jess, start making sense."

"Is that why you like her, because she doesn't babble?"

"Who?"

"Jalissa, your new girl."

"Jalissa? She's not...did you actually call me at three in the morning because you're jealous?"

"I am not!"

He scoffed. "It's stupid."

"So now I'm stupid?"

"No, Jessica, you're acting stupid."

"Fine! I hope you and Jalissa are very happy together!" She hung up.

Becker stared at the mobile. He was angry, he had been asleep after all, but he was also amused and a bit...flattered. OK, more than a bit. He chuckled and called her back.

She let it ring ten times before she finally answered. "What?" she snapped.

"She's not my girl."

There was a pause. "You...you went out to dinner with her."

He laughed. "Yeah, as a thank you."

"I don't want to know what for!"

"Really, Jess, you think I'd...get involved with someone I barely know?"

"Well, why was she thanking you?"

"I was thanking her."

"Oh, great!"

He smiled. "My stupid car died. She offered to drive me home. We both missed dinner because of a stupid dinosaur smashing some idiot's home. I offered to buy her some cheap takeout as a kind of swap."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It was cheap?"

Becker laughed. "Yes, I swear."

"Oh...OK."

"Actually, the only reason I was still in the car park was you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I uh.." He sighed. "I was hoping to catch you."

"Really? You were really waiting for me?"

"I was."

Another pause. "Well, you just missed me. Why didn't you wait a little longer?"

He sighed. "Lester was already in a foul mood. I didn't want to make him angrier and make rotation go even longer."

"That makes sense."

"Honestly, Jess, there's nothing between me and Jalissa."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's OK."

"No, it isn't. I can't believe I woke you up, ranting and yelling at you!"

He chuckled. "I forgive you. Things aren't exactly normal."

"No, they aren't. Thank you, for forgiving me."

"We'll get through this," he said.

"OK, Becker. Good night."

"Wait...um, how...is Kirby?"

"Oh, he's great."

"Great? How great?"

"He's very nice and...wait...are you jealous?"

"No!"

She giggled. "I like him, but not as much as you."

He smiled widely. "Good."

She giggled again. "I hope I can see you soon."

"Yeah, we'll try to arrange something, but in daytime, OK?"

She laughed. "OK. I should go back to work."

"Be safe, Jess."

"You too. Goodnight, Becker."

"Goodnight."

Becker hung up. He turned off the light and went back to bed. He lay there. Then he started to laugh. "At least she hasn't forgotten me," he said aloud.

The very next day, Jess tried to call Becker right after his shift ended, but a sudden alert called him back. She barely got to tell him hi.

That night, he called back, assured her he was fine and they set up a plan to do breakfast the next morning, Saturday.

Jess worked that day and unfortunately her shift was extended thanks to a squadron of pteranodons.

The whole week was like that. It wasn't until the following Friday that they reached each other.

His eyes lit up as he saw the number. "Jess! How are you?"

"Ooh, you sound happy."

He blushed. "Well, you know...Temple hasn't blown up anyone for a while."

She giggled, which made him feel better than he had in a long time. "There hasn't been a lot of computer mishaps," she said, "or a high body count on my shift for a while, so I'm good too."

He chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

"So...would you like to grab a coffee or something?"

"I'd love to Jess, but do we dare risk it?"

She laughed. "Yes. The anomalies have to stop sometime, it's a math thing."

"A math thing? You're missing Connor too, huh?"

"I miss you all! But, uh, for now, I'd like to hang out with just you."

"Sounds good, Jess."

She giggled. She swore she could have been floating she felt so good. "When?"

"I'm free now."

"Yay! I mean...OK, fine. Now works for me too."

He laughed. "So...where would you like to go? I know, how about that little bakery you like, the one that's exactly half way between our flats?"

"Perfect! I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"I'll be there."

He drove, actually humming one of her silly pop songs. Then he stopped. He stopped humming, stopped driving, stopped being happy. He sighed. He resisted the urge to get out and start screaming. Instead he phoned her.

"Can't wait to see me?"

He sighed. "Ah, Jess. I'm so sorry. There's a major accident in front of me."

"Oh, no! Are you OK?"

"I"m fine, but I'm stuck." He chuckled sadly. "I really need a coordinator."

She laughed. "Sorry. Lester doesn't let me hack into traffic cams off-duty." She sighed. "It's OK, Becker."

"It's not! I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. We'll try again."

"OK. Be safe."

"You too," he said. Then he threw the mobile on the passenger seat. "I hate my life."

Unfortunately, they couldn't coordinate another time to meet up. In fact, the anomalies began again with a vengeance, keeping them busy for another month.

That's when Lester announced that it was time to rotate.

Jess phoned Becker with the news. "I already know," he said as he answered. "Lester said you aren't coming back to us. Yet."

She sighed. "No. I'm on second shift now, right after you."

He was quiet.

"We're doomed."

"Don't say that, Jess. We can still manage to see each other."

"How? By the time I get done, you'll have eight hours until your shift. You'll be more tired than me."

"I could sleep while you're at work, then we could go out after."

"Where? It will be overnight. All the good places are closed. No movies, no shops, not even the halfway bakery will be open."

He gave a long sigh. "Yeah."

"Becker..." she said, beginning to cry.

"Sh. Jess, we'll be OK. Let's try it, just once. We'll find somewhere. Or we could hang out at one of our places."

"No, we can't," she said. "I can't risk you going on shift with little or no sleep, not even if you napped. It's just too dangerous and not just to you. We can't endanger our friends or other teams and certainly not the public."

"Yeah, you're right."

She sniffled.

"Look, we'll at least see each other for the shift change."

"Oh, good...what two minutes?" she asked. "With Lester threatening to throw one of us out?"

"It's better than nothing."

"No, Becker, it's worse. It will hurt so much."

He sighed. She was right. Besides, he'd probably be so bothered by her distress that he'd punch Lester.

"Besides, I'll make such a fuss, crying and so on that you'll probably hit Lester and get fired."

He laughed.

"How is that funny?" she asked with a whine.

"I honest to God, just thought the same thing."

"Oh."

"We're connected..." he said, beginning to choke up.

"We are, Becker. We are."

They were still.

"Jess, we've made it this far. We can hang on. Besides, I'm not letting Lester and this stupid rotation win. Are you?"

She chuckled a bit. "No, no way."

"Good."

"We'll be OK?"

"We will."

"Thanks."

"Sure, Jess...I'll uh...see you soon."

"No, you won't...but...(sigh)...you'll see me sometime."

"Sometime, Jess."

"Bye, Becker."

"Bye."

Jess sat crumpled on her bed, depressed and angry. "I could kill my boss."

Becker was thinking the same thing. Not only did he miss Jess horribly, he didn't want a new coordinator. "Just when I got used to Jalissa," he muttered.

Then they both thought, 'How long will this go on?'

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1371 words this chapter

Chapter Five, Rotation

Becker's shift with the next new coordinator began. He walked up to the ADD and the chair spun. A pretty blonde, with short, chin-length hair stared at him. "Good morning, Sir."

"Becker."

"Right," she said. "I'm Pitch."

"Pitch?"

She smiled for the first time. "Yes. Awful family name."

He laughed. "I sympathize."

She smiled. "You can call me Alicia, if you like."

"That's better."

"It is. I just didn't want you to think I was too informal."

"No, you're fine."

She smiled again. "So...here are the recent mission reports, the current anomaly activity, odds and ends that need your going over, and the current ARC status report, Sir. I'm sorry, Becker."

He stared. "Wow. Jess isn't even this thorough before her coffee."

She laughed. "I can't help it. I'm a bit anal when it comes to organization. I blame my father for my military upbringing."

"Oh, you come from a military family?"

She nodded. "I did two years in the service, myself."

"Really?"

Before he knew it, he had spent the entire morning chatting with Alicia and working on his work together with her. "I can't believe it's noon."

"I know. Time flies," she said. "Would you like to grab some lunch?"

Without hesitation he said yes. Then he worried. Jess. He sighed. She was sensitive. He didn't want her getting jealous, but...

He liked Alicia. It was innocent. He wasn't going to feel bad for opening up and being friendly. After all, Jess had made him that way. He felt better. He smiled at Alicia and they headed to the canteen.

Several hours later, their shift was ending. Becker was hanging by the ADD. He was nervous.

He had made what he thought was a mistake. Alicia had mentioned that she was worried about her gun skills. In the heat of the moment, he offered to help her brush up at an off-ARC gun range after their shift.

It was no big deal and could be considered part of his job. But after the thing with Jalissa and the takeout...he really didn't want to hurt Jess' feelings.

So he decided that he'd tell Alicia they couldn't do the gun thing off duty, but they would sometime during a slow shift. Trouble was Lester had sent Alicia to another part of the ARC on a last minute errand.

Becker waited for Alicia, aware that Jess could walk in any minute for her shift. He wanted desperately to see her, but they had agreed it was best not to push their luck.

That's how Becker ended up waiting for two women really, wondering who'd show up first.

He was certain it was going to be a big mess.

To his relief, someone else walked in. "It's my old shift mate!"

"Jalissa? What are you doing here? Isn't this Jess' shift?"

"She has no electricity. The whole building's out."

"Is she OK?"

"She's mad!"

Becker laughed. "Yeah, just think of her trying to get ready with no hair dryer."

They both chuckled. "She'll be in later," Jalissa said. "I get to fill in."

"Well, it's good to see you."

"You too. You look happier than last time."

"I was worried about the new coordinator, but Alicia's great."

"Captain, when will you learn to trust us?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, if you're good enough for Jess, you should be good enough for me."

"Definitely."

Alicia walked in. "I am so out of here," she said. She smiled at Jalissa and grabbed her wallet.

"That's all you carry?" asked Becker.

Alicia laughed. "I'm ex-military, remember? I'm never carrying a heavy pack again."

He laughed. "Right. Uh...listen...about the gun range..." he began.

"Actually, can we do it some other time?" she asked. "Lester gave me homework."

Becker laughed. "Yeah. Sure," he said. "What did he dump on you?"

Jalissa watched as they walked out, laughing and talking. "That's a bit surprising. I almost didn't recognize our sullen Captain."

Jess finally showed up. Her hair was damp, in braids and she was frazzled. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "Guess when the electricity switched on? As I was leaving! I got all ready like I was in the dark ages!"

Jalissa laughed. "You look nice, though."

Jess sighed. "Thank you. I tried." She did a little spun and laughed. "It wasn't easy!"

"I bet."

"Thanks for filling in. How do you like being on call?"

"I hate it!"

Jess laughed. "Sorry. I'm not so happy with my assignment."

Jalissa smiled. "I don't know how I'm going to handle mine. Ugh. How do I deal with all the off time, not to mention getting called in suddenly?"

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, not today, Jess. I was pumped to come in today, but I haven't had loads of down time yet." She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'll be fine. I just...have to get used to it."

"I guess that's why Lester thinks we all need to rotate and have a go," Jess said. She patted Jalissa on the shoulder. "Frankly, I think some people are better suited to the 'on call' duty."

She turned toward Lester's shut door. "That's why rotation is a bad idea!" She turned back to Jalissa and smiled. "I sympathize. I'd hate it too."

"Thanks," Jalissa said with a laugh. "Any suggestions for coping?"

"Chocolate?"

"I'll gain too many pounds."

"How about throwing yourself into work? While you have it?" she offered weakly.

"Not today," said Jalissa. "Alicia didn't leave extra."

"That girl is a workaholic," Jess said with a chuckle. "She makes the rest of us look bad."

Jalissa nodded. "She even won over Becker."

Jess stared.

Instantly Jalissa's eyes grew wide and she cursed herself. "I mean, he seems to like her." She winced. "Just...friendly."

Jess nodded.

Jalissa tried to pull her foot out of her mouth. "They were just laughing and chatting, like you and him. No, not like you...I mean, not as good as with you..."

"It's all right," Jess said. She was sure it was innocent. After all she had gotten all upset over Becker and Jalissa herself, not long ago.

"I'm so sorry, Jess."

Jess made herself smile. "Don't be silly."

"You're OK?"

"Of course," she said. "We're friends, me and Becker. He's free to make more friends."

"Right," Jalissa said. She apologized again, then left, quickly.

Jess busied herself with work. She tried and tried, but she couldn't help feeling jealous and wondering...

About an hour later, a man in black strolled in. She wished she was on shift with Kirby. He'd have her laughing.

She didn't even know this guy. He was as tall and almost as good looking as...well, you-know-who. His hair was much lighter and had a slight red touch.

"Good afternoon," he said.

She smiled slightly.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, but a tear escaped. 'Damn it,' she thought. 'I'm doing it again...over-reacting.' She wiped it away, took a deep breath and said, "Thank you. I'm fine." Another tear came though.

He stooped down and handed her a tissue. "You aren't and it's OK. This job has brought more people than you to their breaking points."

She gave a weak laugh. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "If you..decide that you aren't, I've been told I have a pretty good shoulder to cry on." He smiled gently.

She grinned as well as she could. "Thank you, again. Maybe later?"

"Sure. I'll check in on you around dinner time."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry. With all the rotations, I can't keep names and faces straight," he said. "I'm Sergeant Cooper. You're..."

"Jess Parker."

"Oh, you're the lead coordinator."

She nodded.

"You're not what I expected."

She laughed. "I get that a lot."

He smiled. "You will let me know if I can help you, in any way?"

"I will. You're very kind."

"Don't mention it, Miss..."

"Jess."

"Jess. Call me Coop, please."

"Alright. Thanks again."

He nodded and left to make security rounds.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1361 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Rotation

The shift was painfully quiet. Jess had hours to stew and imagine what Becker could be saying or doing with Alicia. So when the Sargent insisted she join him for their meal time, she agreed just to try to get her mind off Becker.

She was surprised by how much she enjoyed the sergeant's company.

"You studied to be a tech?" she asked. "How did you end up in the military?"

He sighed. "I had a good friend. He was killed on assignment. He was much more patriotic than me. His...sacrifice...made me re-think things. I wanted to serve others. If I'm going to die, and we all are, I want to do it helping make this world better."

She stared.

He laughed. "Sounds that corny, huh?"

She giggled. "No! I was thinking...how amazing you are."

He blushed and smiled radiantly. His greenish blue eyes sparkled. He had a sort of boyish look...almost innocent.

Jess couldn't help staring. They spent their meal talking about tech and charity work. He joined her in Ops, working on reports and they chatted more.

"Boy, I can't remember the last time work went so fast," he said.

"I know!" she laughed. "Coop, thank you. I honestly was so depressed."

"I told you I was good to cry on."

She giggled again. "You've been so kind. I want to thank you."

"There's no need. You're easy to be kind to."

She blushed. "Would you like...to have dinner with me?" she asked cautiously. "Just a friendly meal, like we had at lunch."

"That would be nice."

"It would, but...just so we both understand..."

"It's just a friendly meal," he said with an easy smile.

She sighed with relief and nodded. Then she felt a slight feeling. She couldn't really explain it. She just felt a bit weird. She pushed it away. "I know the best Italian place."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you, Jess, but I doubt that, unless you mean the Italian place on High Street."

She gasped. "Oh, my gosh, I do! That's where I meant!" She burst into giggles.

He smiled, dazzling her again. "It's like we're connected."

She felt a sad pang. Then she knew what the weird feeling was for: Becker. She had felt like this only with Becker. Now, though, she felt the same connection with Cooper and it was instant, just like it had been with Becker. She sighed.

What the heck was going on with her?

The next day, Becker walked in, carrying his morning drink, and stared at Alicia.

"What?" she asked.

He laughed and pointed at the cup she held. They were the same.

"No way!" she cried. "You like the same weird health-nut juice shop?"

"Apparently. I've never met another person who can stomach it," he said. "I took Jess there once. She took one sip, threw the cup down and made me swear to never force one down her throat again."

Alicia laughed.

Becker's smile dropped.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Sorry. I...uh...it's nothing."

She smiled. "You miss her."

He looked at her. "Yeah."

She nodded. "Jess is an amazing person. I'm humbled by her. I only hope to do as well."

"You already have," he said. "You handled Rex's cousins like a pro."

"Who?" she asked.

Becker sighed. 'Right, she doesn't know...' he thought. "Never mind."

"I hope you get to meet up with Jess soon," she said, "until then, I'll do my best to keep you smiling."

He did smile. "Yeah, you seem to be good at that."

She winked.

He looked at her for a bit, as she was turned away and felt something strange...

Was it guilt? He liked her and felt...almost like he was...cheating.

More days passed and to make things worse, Becker heard through the grapevine that Jess had hit it off with Sergeant Cooper. He immediately felt jealous. He hadn't been able to find anything specific. It seemed they just met at work.

Becker was relieved. Of course Jess was just friends with Cooper. She was friendly and sweet and hard to resist. That's what made him hate Cooper. He wondered if he could have him transferred...

Then he looked at Alicia and felt more guilt. Not that he had reason. He and Alicia hadn't done anything. They only met as colleagues, like he and Jess. That was the problem. Alicia felt like Jess.

He wondered if Jess felt the same things for Cooper that she felt for him, whatever those feelings were.

Jess was in the same position. She felt increasing jealously towards Alicia and shame at how much she enjoyed hanging with Coop. That was all they did: hang out in the ARC. She certainly wasn't cheating, especially considering Becker and she were just friends.

That's all she was with Coop. But it all felt so similar. She had always felt what she had with Becker was special. Maybe it wasn't.

The more time they each spent with their new colleague it made them each feel closer and more at ease with them.

And more like their old colleague and good friend, was slipping away.

Maybe even being replaced.

Further into the new rotation, Becker was having what had come to be a typical morning: he was laughing and joking with Alicia. She was telling him about some of her father's adventures.

Then the ADD blared. "College campus," she said. "Reports of something like a dinosaur. I don't have any more information."

"Let's head out," said Matt.

Becker grabbed a box. Alicia smiled. He waited...for a 'be careful.'

Alicia looked up. "Need something?"

"No," he said. He felt embarrassed and stupid. 'She's not Jess,' he reminded himself. He sighed and felt the old longing. He chuckled with relief. He still had it bad for Jess.

Alicia stared at him. "You OK?"

He nodded, smiling. The new coordinator looked different now. She was just a friend, not like Jess. Jess was much more. He was happy at the moment of clarity. Right before a mission, great.

"I'm going...to head out." He ran to the lift, joining the others.

Jess was just getting up. She was a bit surprised when her cell rang so early, well, for a second-shifter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess," said Coop. ""Feel like brunch?"

She smiled. She opened her mouth to say 'sure,' and no words came out.

"Jess?"

"Uh..."

"You OK?"

"I...I..."

"Jessica..."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

Silence.

"Oh, God! Coop, I'm so sorry..."

"Jess, what's going on? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No! You're wonderful..."

"But..."

She burst into tears. "You aren't..."

"Captain Becker."

She sighed. Then she gave a little laugh. "Does the whole stupid ARC know how I feel?"

He laughed. "No comment, Jess."

"I'm insane."

"Not really. Look, I don't know what's between you guys, or if you two even know, but I honestly don't want to be more with you than friends...at least not until you're ready...if you ever are."

She sighed with relief.

"Or until I'm not in his service anymore, or he loses some of that muscle. Ever been hit by him, Jess?"

"Of course not!" she cried with a laugh.

"I'd advise against it. The man can punch."

"You're crazy," she said, giggling. "Oh, Coop. Thank you."

"Sure. So...you up for brunch?"

She laughed. "Not really." She sighed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"OK. Is it OK to hang up? I mean, are you OK?"

"Yes. I am, Coop."

"Good. See you in a couple hours."

"Yeah. Bye."

Jess hung up and stared at the phone. "I want Becker," she said out loud. "I think I lo...love him," she said, as her voice trembled.

She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, taking ice cream, chocolate obviously, out of the freezer.

"I'm just sad and pathetic." She made a weak, pathetic chuckle then dished the treat into her mouth.

"Alicia..." she sneered out loud. "I think I hate her."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1238 Words this chapter

Chapter Seven, Rotation

Eventually Jess had gone back to bed, too depressed to do anything. Then the 'urgent' tone sounded on her mobile.

"Parker," she said.

"Jess, it's Alicia. We need you."

Jess felt her heart sink. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in over my head. We have multiple incursions in multiple locations, unknown amount of injuries, unconfirmed number of deaths..."

"Are Becker and the others..."

"They're fine, so far that is. Jess, please, come."

"On my way."

"Wait,"said Alicia "I...I didn't tell Lester I was calling you."

"I don't care. I'm coming."

Meanwhile, Alicia did her best to handle the chaos.

"It's crazy!" cried Connor over comms. He was trying to shout over a mass of terrified voices. "Kids running everywhere, some trampled on the ground, books flying..."

"Books?" asked Lester.

"We're in the library," said Abby. "We know there's at least one Deinonychus here."

"And the anomaly?"

"It's on the second floor," said Connor.

"We can't get to it," said Abby. "The lift is jammed."

"There is no other way to the top floor," said Alicia.

"Alicia, do you read?"

"Yes, Becker," she said.

"I'm at the dorm. The entrance is a wreck. I need another way in."

"Alicia, come in."

She groaned. "Here, Mr. Anderson."

"We need the layout of the Dining Hall and Kitchen. It's a bloody maze."

"Hang on."

"I can't! There's screaming all around us! People are dying!"

"I know that!" yelled Alicia. She caught her breath. "I'm very sorry. I'm trying."

Matt sighed. "I know too. Do your best, but try to hurry."

Alicia nodded, frantically trying to handle all the situations at once. Then it got worse. The screens went blank. "What in the hell?" she cried. "Sir, the cameras are out!"

Lester cursed.

"That won't help," said a calm voice.

They turned to see Jess.

"Miss Parker..." began Lester.

She held up a hand. "Don't. I know I'm not on duty. I know they're not my assignment, but I know this system, this job better than anyone. What's more...I know them...Becker, Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily. I need to be the one coordinating."

Lester looked at her and she held his gaze.

"Throw me out or let me take over," she said.

Alicia didn't wait. She jumped out of the ADD chair. "It's all yours."

Lester smiled and nodded.

Jess ran to the chair.

"How will you get the cameras back on?" asked Alicia.

"I won't," said Jess. She called up the college website.

Lester watched as a schematic of the college came on screen. "Brilliant," he said. "Find another way to see where they're going."

Jess nodded. "It helps that the boxes are still transmitting their positions."

"Alicia, we need that map."

"It's coming to your mobile, Matt."

"Jess, is that you?"

"Yes, sorry. You're stuck with me."

He chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

"I've lost all camera feeds to the college," she told him.

"Oh, no. That might mean the creatures got into the computer building."

"It's OK. I can guide you. I have the whole college layout and the previous footage to work from. I'm just a trifle blind, but not completely."

"It sounds like you're on top of it, Jess," Matt said.

"And the anomaly won't be moving" Jess added. "At least, it better not."

"I believe the creatures are in the same general areas," Emily said.

"Mine is," said Matt. "I'm in the main dining hall."

"I am behind the kitchens," said Emily. "I hear several loud roars near my position."

"That helps," said Jess, running quickly back through the recorded footage. "OK, Emily, I'm leading you to where the creatures were before we lost the cameras."

"I understand. I shall be alert."

"Good. No nasty surprises, huh?"

"Yes, that would be preferable."

She guided Emily to the first room, a small conference/dining room to the left of the kitchen and dining hall where Matt continued to engage one of the creatures.

"I can't tell you where exactly it is. I'm sorry."

Emily slowly approached. "I understand," she whispered. She peeked into the room. It was busy...chewing. Emily gracefully appeared in front of it and fired. "Creature contained."

Jess smiled.

"I hear the other creature," said Emily. "I believe it is next door."

"Copy. Matt, are you clear?"

She heard him grunt. "Not quite...yet..." He stopped talking and cried out.

She heard a loud crash too. "Matt?"

"I'm OK. Bloody thing knocked a table at me." She heard furniture scraping and more grunts.

"What's happening?" asked Jess.

"It's putting up a hell of a fight."

Jess stared helplessly at the old footage. "I hate being blind!"

"We're...OK," said Matt. "Right, Em?"

"I am also engaging," she said, through roars and EMD fire. "It does not stand...still." Jess heard another loud, crunching crash. "Emily!"

"I am unharmed. I must, however, give chase."

Jess nodded. She turned her attention to the others. "Abby, I've accessed the library's computers. Happily they're on another system. I see you and I can broadcast through the building."

Abby heard Jess' voice come through the library. She ordered people to calmly walk to the exits in the south of the building. Then she asked them to avoid the front exits to allow for police and emergency personnel.

"I'm glad to you hear you, Jess," she said.

Jess gave a slight giggle. "Thanks. Connor, we need to get that anomaly closed."

"Right, Jess. Can you get us wings to get to the second floor?"

"No, but I do have another door."

"Where?" asked Abby.

"According to the layout from the building specs and the camera pics from inside the library, there is a hidden door."

"Hidden?"

"Jess, are you sure?" Abby asked.

"Yep. Go all the way to the front of the library," she said.

"Great, where we saw the Deinonychus."

"It's not there right now, Connor. It's trying to get behind the counter for some reason."

Abby laughed. "Maybe it has overdue books."

"Just so it's not trying to check out a librarian," Jess said. She watched her friends cautiously move toward the front. "See that display case on the wall by the front entrance?"

"It looks permanent, Jess," Abby said.

"I bet you it isn't."

Connor shrugged and they began to push. The case moved. "Wow. Good catch, Jess."

"You are the best," Abby said.

Jess giggled. "Thank you. Now go close that anomaly. Heads up, Abby!" she cried. "The Deinonychus is done with the counter. It's coming straight at you!"

Abby spun, shooting the creature. "Thank you, Jess."

Jess sighed. "You're very welcome. OK, the library is clear, of creatures. You have a lot of students to evacuate. I see a lot of blood and...carnage. I don't know about survivors."

"Can we stay and help?" asked Connor. "How are Becker and Matt?"

Jess winced. She hadn't contacted Becker yet. "Two dinosaurs are down. Matt's helping Emily chase a third. I can't confirm it's the last in the dining area though. Stupid cameras are still down there."

"Right," said Abby. "We'll stay put."

"Copy," said Jess.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

922 words this chapter

Chapter Eight, Rotation

Jess switched to another comm line. "Becker?"

"Ah, it's the voice of a nightingale," he said. His heart flipped as she giggled. "I've missed that sound," he said with a chuckle.

He sighed with relief. He felt like, despite the carnage, chaos, and destruction...it would be alright. Jess was back with him. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

She giggled again and blushed. "Well, you get yourself into so much trouble, Captain."

"Good to know you've got my back."

"Always, Becker," she said, wishing she could reach out and touch him. Then she got her emotions in check. "So, you need another way into the dorm, huh?" she asked casually.

"Are you eaves-dropping on secure ARC channels now?"

"Ha ha. No," she said. "I was called in." She glanced at Alicia and Lester. "Almost officially too. How's the back entrance look?"

"Did you forget how to do your job while you with...Cooper? You're supposed to be my eyes."

She smiled at the slight sound of jealously. "Now, now. He's one of your command, remember?" She shook her head, chuckling. "No, I did not forget. The cameras are down."

"Great." Becker sighed. "Hang on," he said, running toward the back of the dorm. He stopped as he saw the smashed corner, what looked like a door folded into the inside of the building. He sighed. "The back door is crushed too. Jess, we need in. There are people dying."

"I know. I've got another route."

"Of course you do. Dazzle me."

She giggled. "Oh, I will. Listen carefully."

"I'm hanging on your every word."

She blushed and smiled. "I hope so. Turn around and move away from the dorm."

"Away?"

"Yes. Run down the street you're on, then take a left. Cross that car park and run into Bortley Hall."

"Jess..."

"Trust me."

"Magic words. Running away from the dorm."

She giggled. She waited, or tried to. She drummed her fingers on the ADD. "How ya doing?"

Becker panted. "Entering Bortley Hall."

"Great. All the way down the left hall there's a door. It goes down."

"Down? We're at ground level."

"Actually, no. That part of the college has underground tunnels."

"Really? I did not know that," Becker said.

"Yeah. They were built as bomb shelters during World War Two. Now they're used by maintenance."

"Wow, Jess," whispered Alicia. "That's amazing. I would never have thought to look underground."

Jess shrugged. "I learned to dig deep. Things aren't always what they seem."

"Like you," said Becker. "Few would realize that cute face hides a genius."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Following the tunnel. Ooh, a very dark tunnel."

Jess giggled. "Oh, don't be scared. I'm with you."

"I know and I'm glad."

She blushed. "I'm glad too."

"Boy, this is a long tunnel."

"It's under several buildings and a good stretch of car park," she said. "Let me know when you come to an intersection."

"A tunnel intersection, really?"

"Really."

"OK, yeah, I see it. I'm facing three new tunnels."

"Take the right. It goes under the dorm."

"You're so brilliant," he said.

She giggled.

"Jess, come in," said Matt. "We do have another incursion in the computer lab."

"Of course we do," she said, with a sigh. "How's the dining hall and kitchens?"

"We did a double sweep. All clear. We have three sleeping dinosaurs waiting for recovery."

"I'll send them right away."

"Good. OK, Em and I need help getting to the computer building."

"Right," said Jess. She motioned to her subordinate. "Alicia, can you take Matt, please?"

Alicia nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to take Becker?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Jess glared at her.

Alicia turned white. "Never mind. If looks could kill," she mumbled. "Mr. Anderson? You're actually next door to the computer building. It's on your left."

"Jess?" he asked.

"No, Sir. It's Alicia. She's busy with Captain Becker."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Good to have things more normal though."

Jess shot Alicia a look and blushed. She had heard. "You could put Matt on a private line, you know."

Alicia smiled. "I could."

"We're at the building," Matt said, panting. "We finally caught a break, being so close to this one."

"How do you know the creatures are inside?" Alicia asked.

"Security man," said Matt. "He came inside, yelling for help."

"He knows of at least one creature," said Emily. "There may be more."

"And we're still blind," said Alicia.

"He said it's in the main computer lab, first floor."

"That's helpful," said Alicia. "I have it," she said, reading off the same schematic Jess had found, "go straight down the hall."

"I copy, Alicia."

Meanwhile, Jess was guiding Becker. "The tunnel will end abruptly."

"Yeah, at a door."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if the other side is clear."

"Understood."

"Be careful. Be so very careful," she pleaded.

She sounded so scared and he knew it was all for him. He sighed. He hated to hear that fear in her voice. "You know Jess, you're so very special..."

A tear leaked out of her eye. "Becker..."

"I'll be careful," he said. "I promise."

"I know." She heard him take in a deep breath and then open the door.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1508 words this chapter

Chapter Nine, Rotation

"It's clear."

Jess was so happy she almost fell out of her chair. Lester, who stood beside her, laughed with relief. "That is good news," she said.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Our last information," she said, "was that there were two Deinonychi on floors three and four."

"What did they do, use the lifts?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "I don't know! I just relay the information, Becker."

He chuckled. "Right. Sorry, Jess."

"I wouldn't take the lifts, though," she said.

"Right, they may hear."

"That's what I was thinking," said Jess. "Besides, it's only four flights and you have great legs."

Becker was glad she couldn't she how red he'd turned. "Thank you, Jess."

"Miss Parker, you do know I'm still in the room, right?" asked Lester.

She was nice and red too. "I meant his legs are great, athletically speaking. Although, they do look nice. Especially through the tight black pants. Not that I look. They just kind of peek through, the muscles do. Why am I still talking?"

Becker laughed loudly through comms. "God, I missed you."

She chuckled. "Why?"

He laughed. "You keep me alert and focused...and happy."

Lester raised his eyebrow. "Becker...happy?"

She blushed. "I missed you," she said. "You keep me focused and happy."

"Again, Becker?" asked Lester.

"Sh," said Jess. "We were having a moment."

Alicia called her name. "Matt says the computer lab is clear," she told her. "Creature contained. They're rebooting the system."

Jess smiled. "Yes! Finally, we'll be able to see."

Alicia listened in her comm. She frowned. "Bad news. They have another Deinonychus sighting just outside the computer building. Emily and the back up you sent are on it though."

Jess nodded. She turned back to Becker' s comm line. "I'm back."

"Good. I get lonely when you're not in my ear."

She giggled.

"Unfortunately, it's time to get serious again. I'm outside the third level."

Ops fell silent. Lester was on pins and needles. Alicia gave a frightened look to Jess.

"I can't help you," she said with a small, deflated tone.

"You already have, Jess," he said. He paused. "Maybe you should take the comm out or give it to Lester."

"No way. Don't ever suggest that again," she snapped.

"Ooh, sorry," he said, with a chuckle. He sucked in a breath. "OK, here I go."

"Wait," said Lester. "Perhaps you should wait for back up, Becker."

At once Jess and Becker both said, "Not with creatures loose."

Alicia stifled a laugh.

"I have to go."

Jess nodded, trying not to tear up or pass out from fear. "OK. I just...damn! I wish I could see!"

At that moment, the camera feeds came on. She gave a slight squeal. "Hello, gorgeous!"

She heard chuckling. Then with alarm, she realized it wasn't from Becker. "Jess, did you mean me?"

"No, sorry, Matt," she said. She whipped her head to Alicia. "Private line, now!"

"Sorry," said the under field coordinator, smirking.

Jess then heard Becker chuckling. "To whom were you referring?"

"Uh...to the computer screens in general, of course." She was deep red. "I'm overjoyed that I can be your eyes."

"I like your eyes."

"Oh good grief!" cried Lester. "You're on a mission!"

"They're pretty eyes," Becker continued, "And fortunately for me and the mission, they're alert and brilliant."

She giggled. "Hang on. Let my brilliant eyes do some scouting. Uh-oh. We have a large, nasty dinosaur just around the right corner."

"How close..."

"Too close! It's lying partially inside the first room. It might hear..."

"It won't. Don't worry, Jess..."

"I can't help it!"

"Opening door..."

Becker slowly moved onto the floor. He was greeted with blood and guts lying between two sofas and splattering a large coffee table.

Jess, Lester and the rest of Ops held their breath as Becker slowly, silently crossed the living area and moved toward the corner.

"Careful..." she whispered as they all watched Becker move.

The monitors began to show inside the room. They could see the large, twelve foot or so dinosaur, sucking on what was a co-ed.

"Ugh," said Alicia.

Jess kept her eyes on Becker. It hadn't seen him yet. He kept slowly stalking.

"Why doesn't he fire?" asked Alicia.

"He's waiting for the perfect shot," Jess answered.

He moved a step closer.

Jess saw one reptilian eye move with him.

"Fire, Becker!"

He did as she commanded, firing just as the thing pounced. He rolled just in time to avoid a nasty claw.

Jess let out a huge sigh.

Becker kicked the thing, making sure it was out cold. "Thanks, Jess. You saved my life."

Jess gasped for breath. "It was you. Your reflexes..."

"No, you caught that tiny movement before I did."

"I...I'm glad you're alright."

He chuckled. "Me too."

"That was stressful," said Lester. Alicia nodded.

"I want to..." began Becker.

"Check this floor," Jess finished.

He laughed. "Yeah."

She watched him go room to room. He found some frightened co-eds and cautioned them to stay put, but discovered no new creatures.

"Next floor," Becker said. He stood outside another stair door. "Which way?"

"What do you mean, which way?" asked Lester. "That door says 'stairs."

Jess giggled.

"I trust my coordinator," Becker said. "I don't move without her."

She blushed. "That's because you're brilliant. You trust me."

"With my life."

She teared up again. "I know. Actually...don't take that door, go all the way down the hall. There is another stairs door on the right side."

Becker obeyed.

"Now go all the way down this floor too."

"That's a lot of walking," said Alicia.

Lester smirked. "He's got 'great legs' apparently."

Jess blushed and glared at her boss.

Becker laughed. "Leave her alone," he said. "If Jess has me go this way, there's a reason. The creature is right by the other stairs door, isn't it?"

"Yes, Becker."

"Like I said, I trust my coordinator," he said with a chuckle.

Becker walked down the fourth floor. "Becker, stop. The creature tore the door off the room it's in and it's lounging in front, facing toward you. Be very, very quiet."

Becker nodded.

"Stop again when you reach the next door."

She watched as he did so. "It's right beside you," she whispered.

He froze.

"Hold for a moment," she said. "Wait til it looks away."

Becker hinged everything on Jess' timing.

"Now!"

He jumped out and fired, taking the creature completely off guard. "That's how I like them," he said.

Jess giggled. "Me too," she said.

He smiled at the camera.

"Stay put for a second," Jess said. "I want..."

"To see if there are any more creatures," Becker said. "I copy."

"OK. It's clear," she said. "Except for more frightened co-eds."

"I could lead them out..." he began.

"But you want to check..." she continued.

"The surrounding buildings for other creatures..."

"Before we let them out," she finished. "Understood."

"It's like you're in sync," Lester said.

"We are," Becker and Jess said together.

Alicia and the other techs broke out in light laughter.

Jess blushed. Becker smiled.

He went to the all the surviving students on the floor and told them they were safe but they needed to remain where they were until someone came to get them.

Then he headed outside to check the area. He turned as he heard footsteps. He smiled. Backup ARC forces arrived. "Thanks, Jess."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Campus Security and police are standing by."

"Right." He shouted orders and they continued their scans. A few minutes later he announced, "It's clear. Ready for recovery and to start shoving dinosaurs back in time."

Matt chuckled. "Sounds good. Sorry, Jess, but I asked Alicia to keep my line open."

Jess shook her head and traded smirks with the other coordinator. "It's not nice to circumvent my authority, Mr. Anderson."

Becker laughed loudly. "You tell him, Jess!"

Alicia giggled.

"Let's get this job done," Matt said.

"We're ready," Abby said. "Oh, we need a lot more medics."

"She's got them on the way," said Becker.

"I do," Jess replied.

Alicia shook her head and laughed. "They are synched."

"It seems that way," said Lester.

Jess sighed, and leaned back in the chair. She slowly turned around toward Lester and Alicia.

Lester nodded. "Well done."

She smiled. Alicia smiled too.

"Oh, um, you're the one on duty," Jess said, moving out of the chair. "I'll let you take back..."

"No," Alicia interrupted. "This is your mission. You finish."

Jess looked at Lester. He nodded. She smiled and sat back down. "Thank you."

"Sir?" asked Alicia. "This is her team."

Jess looked at him.

He said nothing and walked away.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1734 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten, Conclusion, Rotation

Jess sighed, sadly turning back to the ADD. She then talked herself out of her momentary sadness.

She had the team for now. Becker and the others needed her and she wasn't going to let them down. She went back to the job: directing, assisting, sending out alerts and information, and just being there for her team.

She tried not to think about the next time 'her' team went out. Maybe without her. Again.

The mission took all day and into the night. She and the morning shift, Becker's shift, were given the next day off. Jalissa would be called in for her.

She had seen Becker when he came back from the ARC, but they were both so tired that they ate together in silence. He had walked her to her car and even kissed her cheek.

Then nothing.

True, she slept all night and into the late morning. But when she awoke, there was no text message, no voice mail, and she couldn't reach him.

What was going on?

Had she misunderstood something? They connected, more than ever during that mission. It was obvious.

Wasn't it?

She flopped on her couch. It was past noon. She left yet another voice mail and three more texts. She had fought the tears for hours, and now they came.

She had misinterpreted his words, she guessed. She misread Alicia too. She had decided that there was nothing between the two. Maybe she was wrong.

The door bell rang and Jess felt new hope.

She ran to the door, but then had a horrible thought. 'It's probably Connor and Abby, checking on me. Maybe they know something...I don't...want to know.'

It rang again.

She said a quick prayer and opened the door.

There was nothing but a large bouquet of pink roses. Then Becker appeared behind them. She squealed.

"That's the affect I was hoping for," he said, with a chuckle.

"They're lovely!" she exclaimed, taking them. "Why?"

"Why are they lovely?"

She laughed and pulled him inside. "No, why are you giving them to me?"

"You saved my life."

"Oh." Her face fell.

"Those are for saving my life," he said, nodding to the roses. "These," and he brought a box of chocolates out from his jacket, "are just because I miss you."

She smiled hugely and jumped into his arms. "I miss you!"

He laughed as he held her. "Even with...Cooper...around?"

She gave him a mock glare. "Please. Don't even. You have Alicia."

"She's great."

"So's Coop," she said, smirking.

"Oh, it's 'Coop,' is it?" he asked as he gently let her down.

She nodded, giggling. "Do you...really like her?"

"Yeah. Do you really like Coop?"

"Yeah."

They nodded, standing in silence.

"Then why aren't we with them?" she asked.

He smiled. "I dunno."

She laughed and took his hand, and dragged him over to sit on the sofa. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alicia isn't you," he whispered. "That's why I'm not with her."

Jess looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Coop isn't you."

He smiled too, then slowly moved in and kissed her.

She sighed, giving in and kissing him without any regret.

Except one. "Would Lester believe that I suddenly got ill?" she asked. "He wants me in tomorrow bright an early."

"Me too." He smirked. "Let's both play hooky."

She giggled. "Tempting...but if you'll be there too..."

"So will Lester, that kills it for me."

She laughed. "I guess it does."

"We don't have to ditch work," he said. "We'll have lots of time together."

"Will we? Even if I stay on rotation?"

He smiled. "Even if. We'll find a way."

She kissed him tenderly and stared into those brown eyes. "We will."

"Even if I have to beat Lester up."

"I can mess with his credit," she suggested.

He smiled, gently caressing her cheek. "See? We'll be fine," he said. He held her tight as she giggled.

The next day they did show up. Lester noticed that they walked in together, very close, with giggles and glances.

"Thank you both for coming," he said. "I've asked you here to inform you both that I have again received a communication from the field coordinators under miss parker's command."

"Again?"

"What could they possibly have to say?" asked Becker.

"Let me continue and you may find out," Lester said sternly. "It also happens that I have been handed a communication from the teams, yours included, Captain."

"Why?" asked Jess, alarmed. "They can't be complaining. Can they?"

"We haven't' done anything," Becker said, taking her hand.

Lester noticed. "They all commented on...a connection...between the two of you."

Jess blushed.

Becker kept hold of her hand. "So what?"

"So..." began Lester, "this needs to be settled."

"We're already rotated away from each other during work hours what else can you do?" Jess asked, practically yelling.

"She's right. You can keep us apart during the day, but once we leave the ARC, it's nobody's bloody business!"

Lester tried to hide it, but a small smile shot through. "At least you admit there's something between you."

"Why should we deny it?" asked Becker.

Jess looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Why should we?"

"You can't do anything about it," Becker said.

Lester smiled. "Actually I can."

Jess turned red with fury. She jumped up. "Then do it."

Becker nodded, standing with her. His fists clinched into balls. "Or we will."

Lester paled slightly. "You...aren't about to get physical...are you, Captain?"

"I might," spit Jess.

Becker chuckled. "No, nothing physical, Lester," he said. "But we might...do something drastic."

She looked at Becker. They exchanged smiles and she nodded. "If you force us," she said.

"But if we go," said Becker. "We go together."

"Absolutely," Jess said.

Lester took in a deep breath. He nodded. "Very well, then...together," he said.

Jess looked surprised, then she frowned and set her jaw. "If that's how you feel."

"It is," said Lester.

"Fine," Becker said, furious.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's the only action," Lester said gravely. He picked up his brandy and poured a drink.

Then he looked at them. "I have no choice. Therefore, I am taking Miss Parker off rotation and pairing her back with your team, Captain, effective immediately."

"Huh?" asked Jess.

"Was I unclear?" He took a sip. "It just so happens that these letters demand that I reassign the main field coordinator to the main team, or to whichever team the head military officer is assigned," Lester said. "That means you Captain Becker."

Becker and Jess laughed with surprise. "Thank you!" she squealed.

"Yeah, Lester, thank you."

"Don't thank me. Your co-workers seem to feel that no one should break the two of you up ever again, professionally, of course." He smirked.

Jess blushed, looked at Becker and smiled.

He smiled back and mumbled, "Good. Cause that isn't happening."

"No," Jess said.

"You're dismissed. I suggest you both get to work."

Jess looked at Becker and her face fell a bit. He sighed and nodded and stood beside her.

"Lester..." she began, biting her lip.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "End the rotation, for all coordinators."

"You're pressing your luck."

"Yes, we are," Becker said, "but I think we've proven that...there is a...connection..."

"Between coordinators," said Jess, "and their teams. We've also proven that we can..."

"Adapt," they both said.

Lester rubbed his temples. "If I end rotation completely, will you stop talking like synchronized swimmers?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

Jess giggled. "Oops."

"We'll try," Becker said with a smirk. Jess nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine. Get out. Now," Lester said.

They began to, but Jess ran up and hugged Lester, as he protested.

She then took Becker's hand. He eyed Lester. "But our private lives...are off limits." He stared at Lester, but not with menace or malice.

Lester just nodded.

Outside the office, Jess jumped into Becker's arms.

"Whoa! What's this?" cried Connor, pointing at the pair. "He's not pulling away."

Abby smirked. "Maybe...they're together."

"It would appear so," said Emily, smiling.

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Took him long enough."

Becker ignored them. ""No one is separating us again, on or off duty," he whispered to her. "Not if they value their lives."

She giggled. "Or their private information."

Their lips met for a long, tender kiss.

Connor's mouth dropped open.

"Definitely together!" Abby cried.

Emily laughed. "It is good."

"It is," said Matt. "If he doesn't break her heart."

"He will not," Emily said. "He wishes to remain breathing."

Matt looked at her and smirked. "He better not then."

"Indeed," she said.

Jess and Becker kept kissing.

"Excuse me," thundered Lester's voice. "Must I command a refresher course on appropriate workplace behavior?"

"Looks like it," joked Connor.

Jess broke free from Becker and giggled.

Becker smirked. "No, Lester," he said.

Jess nodded. "We're going to our own separate work stations."

"Jolly good."

"After one last kiss," Becker said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him as she giggled. Then they kissed passionately. Again.

Matt looked at Lester. "It seems rotation had an unexpected consequence, huh?"

Abby and Connor laughed.

"Indeed," said Emily.

Lester rolled his eyes and went back into his office.

Jess sighed with pleasure as he let her out of the kiss. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, Jess."

Then the ADD blared.

"Or I was," he said.

Jess sighed and ran to the ADD.

Becker grabbed a black box as Jess smiled uneasily. "Be careful."

He looked at her with a gentle smile. "I'm not worried," he said. "I've got the best watching over me."

"You do and she wants you to come back."

"I will."

"Don't worry, Jess. We have his back too," said Matt.

The others nodded.

"I know," she said. "You all be careful." She then kissed Becker.

He reluctantly let her go and ran off with his team.

She sighed as the lift closed, then turned to the ADD, preparing to once again keep them all safe.

The End


End file.
